


Alab, I have a confession

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I needed to get supportive Aknamkanon out of my head, M/M, Nervous Atem, Supportive Aknamkanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Atem has to confess something to his father. Basically Atem telling Aknamkanon he asked out his crush who happens to be a boy too. Also, Aknamkanon's words to Atem are my take on religion in general and reflect my own vales. They are in no way condoned by any world religion as far as I know.





	Alab, I have a confession

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short one shot of Atem confessing to not being straight and Aknamkanon being supportive and loving him anyway.

Atem stood before the imposing oak doors of his father’s study. He had already had his heart to heart with his mother. She had taken it better than he’d thought. She smiled at him, thumbs up, happy that he had confided in her. It had been the one condition for his crush, Yugi Moutu, to date him. He had to come out to his parents. Which was easier said than done when it came to his father. He knocked softly. 

“Come in.” His father’s regal voice could be heard clearly through the doors. Atem slipped quietly inside, in case his father was on an important call. The butterflies in his stomache were going berserk. Aknomkanon smiled at the sight of his precious boy. “Momma said you had something important to tell me, Azizi?”

“Yeah. Dad, you would still love me if I didn’t exactly like girls, right?” A wry smile crossed the older male’s lips. He sobered quickly as his son’s dark wine eyes met his own red-brown ones. He patted his lap. Atem made his way around the large Cherrywood desk. He climbed into Aknom’s lap, like he always had when he was troubled. 

“Atem, you and your mother are my world. I will love you no matter what. Allah made you perfect when he blessed us with you. I know what the Quran states about human sexuality, but I refuse to believe Allah is anything other than unconditional love. He made you perfect.”

“Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me. So, I don’t like girls that much, and I asked a guy I’ve been crushing on since we moved here out to the movies Sunday.”

“Do I get to see a picture of your date?” Aknom grinned as Atem pulled his phone out. He scrolled quickly through his gallery. He held the device to his father’s gaze. A young man stood arm in arm with his son. “He’s rather handsome and you look good together. …Are you wearing your mother’s lip gloss?”

“…Yes…?” Atem spoke warily.

“You look good.” Aknom stated with an impressed look on his face. “Please tell me your mother knows you use her make up. She’ll have your hide if you’re using her good make up without permission.”

“She gave me a little bag with my own stash inside. You don’t mind that I wear it or think it’s weird?”

“No. My son just happens to like wearing make up. Which makes me so glad you take after your mother looks wise. No amount of make up could make this look pretty, no matter what age.” Atem hugged his father as they laughed.

“Thanks, Alab. I was so scared I’d disappoint you.” He twisted around and hugged Aknom. 

“I would never be disappointed by your sexuality or by how you express yourself. Now, tell me more about your young man? What is his name?”

“His name is Yugi Moutu. He, his momma, and grandpa live above their game shop. Yugi’s so sweet! He brings me a little something every day to snack on, so my metabolism doesn’t let me starve. He’s not book smart, but he’s intelligent in his own way. It’s part of his charm, actually. Yugi’s very loyal to the people he cares about.” Atem relaxed into his father’s hug. It was a relief to have his father know.

**Author's Note:**

> Alab- Arabic word for father/dad  
> Azizi- Name meaning 'precious'


End file.
